Beauty and the Knight
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Mila has won the heart of her knight. Galahad being the lucky knight to not only win Mila's love in return is also lucky to not be slaughtered by her fierce knight brother, Tristan. Their love is one for the history books. With their freedom so close, they are ready to start their new life together. But what happens when one last mission comes and someone wants Mila for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila.**

**I'm back my lovelies! After watching King Arthur after my surgery, I kept having this story going through my head. It goes along with the movie but with my OC. There are a lot of OC fics out there but barely any for Galahad. I think he deserves some love too, don't you? I really hope ya'll like it. **

**Oh and by the way...I have this whole fic...COMPLETED! But will only update after I get some reviews. You know how much I love them (: **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 1

Arthur Castus and his knights rode to meet the Bishop's carriage to escort him to Hadrian's Wall. The largest and longest wall in Roman history. They all stopped on the hill top. The sight before them had them all smiling. They have waited fifteen long years for this day.

"As promised, the Bishop's Carriage," Said Gawain

"Our freedom, Bors," Said Galahad.

"Hmm, I can almost taste it," Bors replied making everyone chuckle.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur," Dagonet says to their commander.

That was when a Roman officer was shot with an arrow and woads came charging from the forest.

"Woads," Tristan says to Arthur.

Arthur charged his horse down the hill along with the rest of his knights. It took a minute to get down the hill to the battle happening around their ticket to freedom.

The knights faught along side with the Bishop's guard killing as many woads they could sink their blades or bows in until one last one went to charge at Arthur but he held Excalibur out almost slicing it into his throat.

"Why did Merlin send you?" He demanded but the woad only spoke in their language. Looking into the woods for some kind of answer, Arthur removes the sword, letting the woad go free. Walking over to Bors at the the Bishop's carriage.

"Bors?"

"What a bloody mess," Bors tells him pointing at the carriage.

Pulling back the curtain, Arthur looks at the man inside with a arrow going through his temple. "That is not the Bishop," Arthur says and he walks around eyeing a horseman.

"Arthur, Arthur Castus. An image of your father. I haven't seen you since childhood," the horseman says to him.

"Bishop Germanous, welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you and your device worked," Arthur tells him.

The Bishop dismounts his horse, "I thought the woads controlled the north," The Bishop said curiously.

"They do but occasionally venture south," Arthur tells them.

The Bishop nods, "Who leads them?"

Lancelot speaks, "Merlin, a dark magician some say."

"Don't worry Bishop, we will protect you," Arthur reassures him.

"I have no doubt commander, no doubt," The Bishop tells him as he gets into the carriage.

They were getting closer and closer to the wall getting a little higher in spirits.

"I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us. Why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Ask Galahad.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain asks laughing at his brother knight.

Galahad grins.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They scratch their asses without holding a ceremony," Gwain says.

"Why don't you just kill him and discharge yourself after?" Bors asks him.

"I don't kill for pleasure...unlike some," Galahad said looking over at Tristan.

"Well you should try it sometime, you might get a taste for it," Tristan tells him making Gawain laugh.

"It's part of you. It's in your blood," Bors says.

Shaking his head Galahad tells them, "No no no, as of tomorrow, this will all be a bad memory."

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all will I do?" Gawain starts, "It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home...it's not so clear in my memory."

"Well speak for yourself, it's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried," Bors tells him, "I have, I think, a dozen children.

"Eleven," Gawain corrects him.

Bors looks over at him, "You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be...governor of my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse kisser, won't you Dag?" Bors says smiling at the giant.

Dag looked a bit uninterested and indiffernt.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Says Gawain.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman, eh? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Said Bors and mooed loudly.

"Speak for yourselves, I have my beautiful Sarmatian woman," Galahad says smiling big making Tristan look at him.

"Yeah...well we all can't get Tristan's beautiful sister can we?" Gawain complains, "For some reason she's chosen to love you, you lucky bastard."

Galahad chuckles, "Yes I am."

"How Tristan hasn't killed you yet is beyond me," Bors says looking at Tristan.

"Believe me, I've thought about it," Tristan tells them. Looking over to Galahad, "Hurt her once and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Galahad smiles at Tristan, "I know, I know. I've heard this a million times. Once we are freed I plan on marrying your sister."

"If she will have you," Tristan mumbles.

"Oh I have no doubt of that. I'm asking her when we get back."

"What makes you think that she really loves you?"

Before Galahad can answer him, Tristan looks to the sky and whistles, the hawk flies down to him. "Where have you been huh?" Looking down at his foot he smiles knowing where his friend has been. Untying the two ribbons, both purple, each with a single letter etched in black. Sticking the one with the _T_ into his bow holder; he holds out the one with the _G_ to Galahad, "Here."

Looking in Tristan's hand, Galahad smiles as he takes the ribbon running it through his fingers. "See, that's proof right there that she loves me." Tristan just shook his head.

Mila would always leave a ribbon on her brother's bird when he left him to be with her. It's her way saying she misses us and can't wait for us to get back. He's lost count on how many of her ribbons she sent him. He's kept every one.

He puts it under the cuff on his wrist as he tunes back into the conversation.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Gwain asks the dark knight.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at his house. His wife will welcome the company," says Lancelot.

"I see," Gawain says, "Then what will I be doing?"

"Wondering with all your good fortune that all your children look like me," Lancelot tells them and Bors starts to laugh.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" That makes Lancelot laugh. "And why not go have the company of Galahad's beautiful Mila?" Gawain asks.

Lancelot looks at Gawain and points his finger at Tristan, "Because I _know_ he would kill me for touching his sister." Tristan nodded in agreement.

Gawain laughs, "Not Galahad?"

Turning to look at the young knight who is glaring at him, Lancelot simply laughs as he rides ahead to Arthur.

"Why did he laugh? Does he think I won't kill him?" Galahad asks them all frustrated.

They all look at each other and start laughing at him until the reach the gate to enter the wall.

**Review my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dosclaimer: I only own Mila**

**Thank you NinaVuelta93 for my first review! This chapter you for you hun! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Once inside the wall, they stopped in a circle.

As soon as Galahad get's off his horse, he turns around just to be knocked down to the ground. The knights all laugh at the scene in front of them. It was always like this when they got back.

He starts to laugh when he notices the small arms around his neck and long brown hair surrounding his face. He brings his arms around the small waist of his love. "I take it that you missed me," he laughs at her.

Lifting up her head to look at him with her sapphire blues eyes, smiling her bright beautiful smile, "Of course I did." She lifts up his wrist where she knows he put her ribbon, "There's my proof."

Smiling at her, he puts a hand behind her neck and pulls her down to capture her lips. After a minute they broke apart for air. Galahad helps her up with him.

Once up, Mila turns to see almost all the knights have left, Bors walking away with Vanora, her best friend, and all their little bastards. Turning, she looks at a column to see her brother leaning against it watching her. Smiling brightly, Mila runs to her brother jumping in his arms which he catches her very easily.

"I've missed you so much brother," she whispers to him. He chuckles softly, "And I you sister." They pull apart, "I take it that you recieved my gift from our wonderful friend?" Smiling, Tristan reaches in his bow case and pulls out the ribbon. "Like he would ever fail to deliver your precious ribbons."

Mila lightly slaps her brother's arm. They joke around for a little while.

Galahad smiles as he watches the interaction between his love and her brother. Tristan is the strong, quiet, not as much as Dag, knight who is always serious. But he has a huge soft spot for his sister. She is the only one to ever get him to really smile and laugh.

Not long after Tristan finished his training to become a knight, he got word that his family died of sickness and his little sister was all alone. He got premission to have her come to the wall and stay there to make sure she would stay safe. He was always protective of Mila but since she came to the wall and became the only family he had left; she became his whole world and would make definitely make sure nothing would take her away from him now.

Little did he know that she would fall in love with one of his brothers in arms. Most of the knights at some point hoped to win her heart but Galahad was the lucky one. But to be completely honest with himself, if it was any of the knights, he's glad it was Galahad. He knows he would never hurt her.

Tristan kisses his sister on the top of her head to go get cleaned up for the receiving of their papers.

Turning around she smiles seeing Galahad waiting for her. He gave her that smile that makes her heart just melt. Mila walks to him being pulled into his arms and kisses her. Pulling away he runs his thumb over her cheek, "Tomorrow we can officially start our life together with our new found freedom," he tells her. Then he does what she least expected him to do right then and there. "Mila, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Mila's heart soared and tears came to her eyes, "Of course I will marry you my brave knight. I love you more than we have awaited this day."

Galahad chuckles, "Wow, that's a lot." Mila giggles at him.

"I love you more beautiful."

Taking her hand, Galahad leads her with her giggling to their quarters that they shared to get him cleaned up and to celebrate their engagement before the meeting.

Little did they know that there was someone who was watching the whole encounter with Mila with hungry eyes. Never has he seen someone so beautiful and to see her with that knight made his blood boil. And to see him ask her to marry him? No one, especially a _knight_ deserves to have someone that beautiful in his bed and for a wife.

But him on the other hand does. He will have her and claim her as his own.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila **

**Not really getting any reviews ): this makes me sad. Here's the next chapter hoping to get some.**

Chapter 3

All the knights sat at the round table and started talking.

"Knights, I have an announcement," Galahad said catching their attention. "Mila has agreed to marry me." The knights cheered for him and patting him on the back congratulating him. Tristan on the other hand just looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Obviously she does love you. That's my little sister Galahad. You better take care, protect, and love her till your last breath."

"You know I will," Galahad promised him and Tristan believed him.

Arthur soon stood up and made a speech.

"To freedom," Said Bors.

"To freedom," Everyone said back and took a sip of wine.

The Bishop soon entered the room and started talking. "The Pope has taken a personal interest in all of you," he said calmly. He kept going on and then reached the topic of the Saxons.

"Saxons?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yes, in the North they are gathering."

"Saxons only kill what they claim," Lancelot stated.

"And they only kill every thing and everyone," Gawain said.

The Bishop gave an odd smile and continued talking. "Your discharge papers," He says opening a box making everyone stand, "with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." They have waited so long for this moment.

He looks around looking at all the knights but keeping his eyes on Galahad for a moment longer.

"But, I must talk with your commander."

No one moved or said anything.

"In private," He said more sincerely.

"We have no secrets," Arthur tells him calmly just for the Bishop to close the box that is holding their papers harshly.

No one moved, but Lancelot broke the silence, "Come, let us leave Roman business to Romans."

Everyone left the room following Lancelot.

Mila was helping Vanora hand out drinks to the men and woman around the courtyard. Once her tray was empty she sat on a stool looking at her best friend smiling like crazy.

"Well it looks like someone had a good time with their knight before the meeting," Vanora says smiling at her friend making her blush.

"Well...yes, but there's something else."

Vanora's eyes went wide looking at the young girl in front of her, "Are you with child?"

The statement made Mila's eyes go wide as well. "What! No no no! Galahad asked to marry him."

Sighing with relief, Vanora smiles, "Good, you don't want a little _bastard_ running around like my lot. But that's wonderful Mila, you should've known for a while that he would."

She giggles, "I know, it was just so unexpected when he did it. I can't wait to marry him and start our new life."

The women smiled at each other thinking about their new lives. They started joking around until Jols came up to them.

"Good evening ladies," Mila turns and smiles, "Even Jols."

"Mila, would you mind bringing some more wine to the round table, I have to take care of the horses," he asks her.

"Not at all."

"Thank you very much," with that said, Jols speeds to the stables.

"Tell those men to hurry up so we can celebrate," Vanora tells her handing her the wine.

"Of course mi lady," Mila says curtseying. Vanora throws a rag laughing at her back as she walks away.

Once at the round table, she notices only Arthur and the Bishop are there. They stopped talking when they noticed her. She didn't know what they were talking about but could tell it wasn't anything good. Probably some Roman business for Arthur when he returns.

"Yes Mila?" Arthur asks as nice as he can with the situation he is being put in at the moment. Also unaware of the Bishop eyeing the woman in front of them.

But Mila did. She watched as he ran his eyes up and down her body. She tried hard not to shiver so Arthur wouldn't notice.

"I brought you some more wine," she said walking up to them.

Arthur nodded as she came to fill up their goblets. As she went to walk away the Bishop grabbed ahold of her wrist making her stop.

"Are you a servent here?" He asks her but she shakes her head, "No Bishop."

"A whore?"

Arthur glared at the back of the Bishop's head, and saw the surprised and hurt look on Mila's face.

"Bishop," Arthur said getting his attention but he wouldn't look at him, "this is Mila, she's the sister of Tristan and soon to be wife of Galahad, two of my knights."

This made the Bishop tighten his grip slightly making her flinch but her attention went to Athur when he spoke to her smiling.

"He announced it to the men earlier."

She smiled brightly forgetting the hold the Bishop had on her.

The grip tightened even more making her flinch.

"Bishop, you're hurting me," she says to him trying to hold back the pain in her voice but failed. He released her none the less and she made her way out before another word was said.

Outside the hall she held her brusing wrist to her chest trying to fight back the tears. She didn't understand why he was holding her like that but it was like he was angry with her. But why? He doesn't even know her.

Pulling her dress sleeve over her wrist she makes her way to the court yard.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

Chapter 4

When Mila sees the knights in the court yard, she instantly forgets what just happened with the Bishop. Mila makes her way to the first person she sees, her brother but not before grabbing him a apple from the bar.

Tristan smiles when he sees his sister make her way to him. "For you brother," she says holding the apple out to him. He smiles, they were his favorite thing to eat. "Thank you sister." He takes out his knife and slices a piece of the apple giving it to her. Smiling in thanks, she eats it. This was what they always did when she gave him one.

"So I hear that Galahad ask you to marry him."

Snapping her head with wide eyes to her brother, "um...yes?" She was nervous. Not sure if it was because he found out or because he didn't hear from her or fear that he would try to kill Galahad.

He laughs and puts his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok Mila, Galahad told me earlier he planned on marrying you. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want."

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was even holding, she smiles up at her brother. "Besides ya'lls freedom, I've never wanted anything more. I love him Tristan." He kisses her forehead, "Good, I want you to be happy."

"There she is! My future wife!" Tristan and Mila turn to see the knight they were just talking about making his way towards her. "Do you mind if I steal your sister Tristan?" Tristan takes a slice of the apple into his mouth before slightly pushing her into Galahad's arms.

Smiling at each other, Galahad leads her to the table where Gawain and Lancelot are at.

"Did you get your papers yet?" She asks as she sits down in her knights lap.

"No not yet, the Bishop had to talk with Arthur first," Gawain tells her.

Hearing the Bishop being brought up made her shiver a little thinking of how he looked at her and how he grabbed her wrist. It was soon forgotten and she starts to giggle as Galahad starts to kiss her neck, sending what she calls _love_ chills all over her body. She only gets them from him.

"Tristan let's throw some knives!" Gawain calls to the apple eating knight who nods.

Gawain sets up a stool for them to throw the knives at. This was going to be interesting, no one was better at knife throwing than her brother, plus they were drinking so it was really going to throw off their aim.

Vanora came to fill up their drinks but when she went to leave, Lancelot pulled her into his lap, "When are you going to come with me to my bed?" Mila rolls her eyes at the knight but smile when she sees her friend slap his face, "My lover is watching you."

She tried but couldn't help laughing at the look on his face.

Their attention was then brought to Gawain throwing the first knife which hit the edge of the stool causing him to laugh like crazy. Yeah he's had quite a bit to drink. Tristan then went and almost hit the middle. Galahad pats Mila's leg for her to get up so he could go and surprisingly made it in the middle.

Mila jumped up with excitement and kissed him but was surprised when the knife Tristan threw landed on the tip of the handle of Galahad's knife.

"How do you do that?" Gawain asked Tristan shocked.

Chewing the apple in his mouth he points to the stool, "I aim for the middle."

Mila starts laughing at the knights face and Tristan gives her a wink.

"Hey," Bors yelled getting everyone's attention, "My Vanora is going to sing for us."

"No Bors, I don't feel like singing now my throat is a little sore," Vanora whined trying to walk away, "Why don't you get Mila, her voice is better than mine anyways." This made Mila's eyes go wide.

"No, no I'm good right here," She said sitting back down in Galahad's lap.

"Come on Mila, please!" Bors begged but she shook her head.

"Please love, for me," She looks in Galahad's eyes to see that sad pitiful look he gives her when he wants something. She sighs knowing that she can't say no to that face. "FINE!"

"Sing of home," Galahad tells her as she stands in the middle of the court yard.

"Okay, okay," She says looking around to see she has everyone's attention.

"Land of bear and land of eagle,

Land that gave birth and blessing,

Land that led us ever homewards

we will go home across the mountains.

We will go home,

We will go home,

We will go home across the mountains.

Hear our singing,

Hear our longing,

We will go home across the mountains.

We will go home,

We will go home,

We will go home across the mountains."

Once she finished she looked around at all the knights and saw all the longing for home in their eyes. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Galahad comes up to her and kisses her lightly before pulling her into his arms.

The Bishop continues looking down at the court yard. Not only is she beautiful but has the voice of an angel. His anger flares when he watches her kiss the knight she was with earlier. But smiles, tomorrow her knight will leave her again and he will make his move.

"Arthur," Jols calls out.

"Arthur," Galahad also calls to him pulling Mila with him as the knights make their way to him.

"Knights, your courage has been tested beyond any other," He says looking around at his knights. He graves what he needs to tell them, "I must ask you for one more trial."

"Drink?" Bors asks and Galahad laughed.

"We must rescue a family to the North," Arthur says.

Galahad's arms tighten around Mila. Her heart started pounding, they couldn't leave again. They were supposed to be free!

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Gawain replies.

"Our duty, if it ever was a duty, is done," Lancelot tells him.

"Our pact with Rome is done," Galahad puts in, "It's time to start our new lives. I have plans to put in motion!" Arthur looks at Mila with sad eyes knowing that's what Galahad was talking about.

Bors got angry and started yelling at Arthur not letting him get a word in. "I am a free man!" He yelled, "I will choose my own fate!"

"Rome has broken their promise. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I will get ready," Dagonet says. "Bors are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! I can't let you go on your own; you'll get killed!" Bors yells at Dag.

Everyone was shocked at his behavior.

"Bors calm yourself," Arthur says to him but Bors just ignores him.

"He's just say what we're all thinking," Gawain tells Arthur. "I'm with you...so is Galahad."

Galahad was so furious. He pours out the rest of his drink out and throws the pottery onto the ground shattering it making Mila jump. Taking her hand he leads her to their quarters.

Mila was fighting back the tears as best as she could but as soon as their door closed she collapsed to the floor crying into her hands. Galahad pulls her into his arms.

"This isn't fair! Why would they ask you all of this, on this day?" She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know but it just makes my hatred for Rome that much stronger. This is all because of the Saxons."

Mila snaps her head up tears still going down her face, "Saxons?"

"Yes, their gathering in the north."

"You could get killed! Saxons are a millions times worse than the woads!" She is really starting to get scared.

"Don't worry my love, we're just getting the family and coming back. We will be long gone before the Saxons even get there," He tries to reasure her.

There is a knock on the door but not being able to get up with Mila in his arms, Galahad calls for them to come in. When the door opens they see Tristan walk in looking at his sister with sad eyes.

Mila flies out of Galahad's arms and into her brother's.

"Shh, it'll be ok Mila. I promise," he says whispering to her to try to calm her down, "We're just getting this Roman family and coming back. We won't even see the Saxons."

Wiping the tears away she gives a small smile, "That's what Galahad said."

"Then believe him. We will be ok," Looking at her brother she nods. He kisses her forehead, gives Galahad a nod and leaves.

Galahad takes her hands in his and leads her to the bed laying her down next to him.

Tonight they didn't express their love like they did earlier, but laid in each others arms in silence dreading for tomorrow when it was suppose to be a day of celebrating.

**Pppppplease review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila **

**Please please please make sure you review. It makes me feel that no one is liking this. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

When the sun started to rise, Galahad and Mila were already awake. They barely got if any sleep that night. Without saying a word, Galahad gets out of bed and splashes some water on his face as Mila watches him.

She gets out of bed and helps him get his armor on while trying to hold back the tears. Every time their eyes met, he would kiss some part of her face; eyes, nose, forehead. When she finished he finally kissed her lips which made a single tear escape.

Wiping the tear with his thumb he talks to her softly, "Please don't cry my love." She sniffed to fight the rest back. Taking her hand in his, they went to the stable.

After getting the saddle on his white stallion, Galahad gets on his horse and pulls Mila to sit behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Galahad had the horse trotting around the stable. After a few moments, Arthur walked in and with Galahad being upset, had the horse go around Arthur while glaring at him.

Slowly the rest of the knights were also in the stable along with the Bishop. Mila caught him looking at her and glaring at Galahad and she tightened her grip around his waste.

"My assistant, Horton will accompany you," The Bishop told them.

This is when Galahad takes the horse outside and helps her down and gets down himself. They are instantly in each others arms. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and we will get married." She looks into his eyes, "You promise?" She asks with tear filled eyes. "I promise."

They kiss deeply and passionately as if it was their last kiss.

When they heard the rest of the horses coming out, they pulled apart. With one last kiss to her lips, Galahad got back on his horse.

Mila makes her way to her brother. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead, "Don't worry we'll be fine." She just nods not trusting her voice. She watches as he gets on his horse and his bird fly to him landing on his arm.

She slids a finger across his head and he gives her a happy chirp making her smile.

Then they all took off for the wall. She didn't move, she stayed there watching until she couldn't see them as they disappeared. _They be'll safe, they'll be back before you know it. It's a simple pick up and delivery mission._ She kept telling that to herself over and over. She heard a voice talking to her but didn't pay attention to who it was or what they were saying. She simply turned and left to go into the gardens where she can hide for a little bit.

It was probably about an hour that Mila was in the gardens. Deciding that she should go back and lay down. She got up but when she turned a corner, she was slammed against the stone wall next to a bench.

"Well well well, I finally found you," the Bishop said with his hand on her throat. "Please...please let me go," She begged but he tightened his grip a little.

"No, you are going to give yourself to me," he tells her as he runs his nose over her shoulder and neck taking in her scent.

"Don't do this please," she continued to beg.

"NO! You will give yourself to me and you will like it! Your knight isn't here to keep you from me now. The one you whore yourself to and your brother, they are jokes!"

Anger flashed in her eyes, "They are more man than you ever will be and they are going to kill you!"

He smacked her across the face, "The Saxons will kill them before they even get a chance."

Not letting her get another word in he starts to run his hands all over her body and taring at her dress ripping pieces off. When she tried to cry for help he moved the hand from her neck to cover her mouth.

This can't be happening to her. This is honestly the worst day of her life.

Thinking as fast as she can, she remembers what her brother told her to do in case a guy tried to start something with her.

She suddenly slammed her knee up smashing him where the sun don't shine. He released her and fell to the ground in the pain. Taking this as her chance she ran to the stables where her black stallion with a white cressent moon on his head that Tristan got her for her birthday a couple years ago. Not even bothering with a saddle, she throws on her riding cloak and hops on her horse bareback and takes off for the wall.

Knowing who she is, the gate soldiers opened up the gate enough for her to get out. She rode as fast and as hard as she could, tears still streaming down her face.

She only hopes that she can find her knights.

**You know the drill!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila!**

**Huge thank you to my new reveiwer Crisu! This chapter for you lovely! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

After the knights rode through the gates of Hadrian's Wall, they rode North. No one spoke as the rode. About an hour into the trip they could see the forest that entered woads territory which was about another thirty minutes.

Galahad kept seeing the pain look on Mila's face as they left. He hated leaving her every time but thinking of getting back to her seemed to always make time go a little faster.

Tristan also was thinking of Mila. His sister was everything to him. He started to think about when he was teaching her how to use a bow. It was something for them to bond over. He was the best archer they had and Mila was about as good as he was. They would always compete against each other and it usually was a tie.

Looking at his bird, he smirks as he touches his back feathers; his bird loved his sister as much as he did.

Suddenly the hawk started going crazy and flew in the direction back from which they came. "What is wrong with him?" Galahad asked him but he just shrugged. He never seen him act like that before.

Once they reached the forest, it was very eery. They slowed down once inside. They had reached woad territory.

"Woads, their tracking us," Tristan told Arthur.

"Where?" He asked.

"Everywhere."

As they got deeper in the forest, an arrow suddenly went off with a rope into the tree in front of them blocking their path. They turned their horses making the run again in a different direction. They ran from the woads for at least ten minutes until they were finally trapped.

"What are you waiting for?" Arthur yelled at them.

The woads just looked at them. Tristan pointed his bow to the woads that didn't carry bows. The woad that Arthur let go when meeting the Bishop was pointing his bow at Arthur. He was about to let the arrow shoot at him but a horn came in the distance catching their attention. After the horn went off a second time the woads disappeared.

"Inish! Devil ghosts!" Dagonet yelled.

"Why didn't they kill us?" Galahad asked.

"Merlin wants us alive," Arthur answers and continued riding but that's when Tristan's bird decided to show back up.

"Where did you go?" he asked but stopped when he saw something in his mouth. A piece of ripped material. "That looks like a piece of Mila's dress," Galahad told him when he saw what Tristan got from the bird.

"Why would he have a piece of her dress?" Tristan asked himself out loud. It was _always_ ribbons. It suddenly hit both him and Galahad at the same time. "She's in trouble, that's why he went crazy."

Galahad turned to their commander to see that he looked as worried as they did. "Let's turn around and see if we can find her."

Relieved that he agreed, they turned around to look for Mila.

Mila was starting to feel exhausted but kept on going. She was surprised to see her brother's bird, especially when he took a piece of her dress and took off in the direction he came from. She hoped he would get her help.

When she made it to the forest she became scared knowing this was woad territory. But honestly she is more scared to go back to where the Bishop is than the woads. Her horse slowed down to get around the trees. Looking at the ground she can see the tracks from the horses. They didn't look to old so hopefully she was getting close.

As she was following the tracks she looked around in the trees and saw some woads watching her but guessing since they saw she had no weapons and was on a horse bare back, they realized she was no threat.

She suddenly heard the whine of several horses and her heart about lept out of her chest.

"GALAHAD! TRISTAN!" She yelled for them.

"MILA!" She heard them both yell. Soon they were in front of her and tears of happiness were streaming down her face. Tristan reached her first and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest. She felt Galahad behind her with his hands on her back. She wanted to turn to him but didn't want to leave the safety of her brothers arms, afraid that if she let go they would disapear.

Tristan and Galahad looked at each other with panic in their eyes from the girl the love falling apart in front of them. They have _never_ seen her like this. She wasn't even like this when her and Tristan's parents died.

Arthur looked at the girl and the panic look at his knights. He has _never_ seen Tristan with any kind of worry or panic in his eyes before. He was always very closed off with his emotions unless it came to Mila. He looks over at her horse and notices that there was no saddle on him, and notice that from what he could see that her dress was ripped.

"Mila, what happened?" Galahad asked. Hearing his voice she turned and threw herself into his arms and started mumbling but he couldn't make out what she said. Lifting her face up he asked her again. She sniffed and looked back and forth between him and her brother. "The Bishop tried to rape me."

All the knights blood ran cold. They already were hating him for the delay of their release papers and now they just want to kill him, especially Tristan and Galahad.

She started to tell them what happened and what he said. She told them that she remembered what Tristan taught her and when she knee'd him she ran to the stables and got on her horse not worrying about a saddle. They were relieved that the men at the gate didn't hesitate to let her out.

"Get her on with one of you, we need to get out of these forest," Arthur told them. It was almost dark and they needed to find a safe place to make camp.

Galahad looked at Tristan silently asking him if he could take her and he gave him a nod. Getting on his horse first, Galahad helped Mila up to sit in front of him so he could hold her in his arms.

As happy as he was to have her with him right now, he just wishes it wasn't under these circumstances and not while on a mission.

When they finally found a place to make camp, Mila was passed out in Galahad's arms. Tristan helped get his sister down and layed her down on a mat by the fire they made. Tristan and Galahad were on each side of her. They could not believe the ordeal that she has went through. But Tristan was proud that she remembered what he told her before the Bishop was actually able to rape her.

Galahad looked over to Arthur who was watching her along with the rest of the knights. "Arthur, the Bishop can't get away with what he tried to do."

Arthur nods, "I know and I will handle him..."

"Handle him how?" Tristan interrupts. "That's my sister he tried to rape. If she was caught before getting out of the gate, he could've had her killed."

"He won't get away with this, I promise you both that he will get his."

They all looked at Arthur but were not sure what he would do. They don't believe he would kill him but it's what he deserves to get.

There was no more talking after that.

Mila woke up a couple hours later and started to get scared seeing she was surrounded by trees and yelped when she felt something tighten around her. Galahad's face was suddenly in front of hers.

"Shh shh you're ok. You're safe. I promise."

She sighed with relief and layed down on his chest listening to his heart. "I have never been so scared before in my life," She whispers to him. Galahad ran his fingers up and down her back. "I'm so sorry that I left you."

She shook her head, "There was no way you would've known. I should've told you that he was starring at me looking me up and down every time I saw him." "That's probably why he kept glaring at me. I didn't think anything of it."

He kissed her head, "Don't worry Mila, he's going to get his. If Arthur doesn't take care of him, we will. I promise." She looks up smiling at him, "I know you will."

Tristan watched as his sister fell back to sleep in Galahad's arms. He made a promise when their parents died that he would always protect her and he failed. He would personally take care of the Bishop for hurting his sister, even if it killed him.

**Reviews are like candy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

**Archdruid89: I see Liv Tyler as Mila. I've updated the cover photo for this story so you can have a better idea of what her and Galahad would look like together. Hope this helps!**

Chapter 7

When the sun began to rise the next day, they continued on their journey except now with Mila by their side. She continued to ride bare back on her horse. All the knights offered her their saddle but she knew none of them liked going bare back but she did.

Despite what happened yesterday with the Bishop, she was doing better, especially being out with her knights. She gets to see first hand what they can do. And because she is with them, Arthur had Jols give her one of the bows that way she had some kind of way to defend herself especially since she really couldn't handle a sword.

After a couple hours they finally reached Marius's city.

"Who are you?" asked a mercenary.

"I'm Arthur Castus of the Sarmation knights. Open the gate," Arthur told them.

The gate opened and Marius walked out.

"Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights," Marius said.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur told him.

"That's impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" He asked ignoring Marius.

"I am Alecto," a young boy from the top of the wall answered. Alecto is the Pope's favorite godson and pupil, he is the only reason why they are there from what Arthur told them.

"Alecto is my son and everything we have here. Given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius whined.

Mila couldn't help but think that he reminded her of the Bishop. I guess it's just Roman's who think their better than everybody.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot informed him.

"Then Rome will send an army," Marius said getting angry.

Mila was starting to get extremely frustrated and couldn't help but speak up, "They have them," she said pointing to the knights, "If I were you I would listen to them. Your lives depend on it."

All the knights smirked her way, even Arthur.

Marius on the other hand, snapped his head in her direction noticing her for the first time. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that wench?" He hissed at her, "You have no place to talk to a man like that. You are only good to fill our beds!"

At this, Galahad and Tristan pulled out their swords and Arthur spoke up, "You watch how you speak to her, she is with us and you will respect her."

Marius just ignored him.

"We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave," Marius told him.

Turning away from the knights he started to yell at his villagers and the mercenaries forced them to get back to work. They watched as Arthur got off his horse and said something to Marius but they couldn't hear.

Arthur started wondering around until he noticed a elder man chained up to a post without a shirt and slash marks across his back. Mila felt her heart break at the site. What kind of punishment is this for anyone?

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur asked.

The villagers said nothing, probably scared of Marius's wrath.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

A villager finally stepped forward, "He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out to sea. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves. My ass has been snapping at the grass I'm so hungry."

Mila honestly couldn't believe this. Punishment because they wanted to keep a little bit more food. This man is just pure evil like the Bishop.

"Is it true that Marius is a man of God and that it's a sin to defy him?" The same villager asked.

"Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur then took out his sword and cut the man from his chains and ordered the villagers to help him. He then told them to make haste because the Saxons are coming.

"They will spare no one and kill everyone," Arthur told them.

He then turned to the villager who spoke up whose name is Ganis, "You serve me now. Get these people ready to leave."

Mila smiled a little seeing how this pleased the man as he started to get everything ready. Carriages were being prepared and horses were being readied as well. She watched as the knights were walking or riding their horses around checking things out. It was interesting to see how they do things first hand. She always wondered when they left for their missions.

Tristan came from the forest from his scout. Mila didn't even notice him leave, guess that's what makes him such a great scout, he's so quiet.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"They come from the west and from the south trying to cut off our retreat," her brother told him.

She froze, _the Saxons were closing in?_ Now she was getting scared. She was told that they wouldn't even encounter them. Maybe that's just what they told her to make her feel better. She smiled slightly in her head about her love and brother looking out for her like always.

"But our only way out is the south," Arthur said.

"No, the east, through the mountains," Tristan informed him.

Looking around Tristan couldn't help notice all the villagers packing up their stuff. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They are coming with us," He simply told him.

Tristan knew that with all these people coming with them that they won't be able to escape the Saxons. "Then we'll never make it."

Galahad lead his horse over to Mila who continued to sit in the same spot on her horse since they arrived. He could see all the different emotions on her face and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok?"

Just noticing that he came up to her she jumped a little making him smile. "Yes, I just can't believe how these people are treated here. They seem so relieved to be getting out of here." He nods, "I know love."

"I just don't understand how someone can hurt and torture innocent people. It makes me sick." She said fighting back the tears.

Taking her hand in his, he brings it to his mouth and places a kiss on top of it. She smiles as she gets the _love _chills all over. "I love it when you do that."

He gives her that smile she loves and winks as they get ready to leave.

Arthur then notices a small house looking place by the wall that he saw earlier was being bricked up. That's strange, why brick it up? Are they hiding something?

Walking over to the house, Arthur told the mercenaries to move.

"Arthur we have no time," Lancelot told him but he didn't listen, "Can you not hear the drums?"

"Dagonet," Arthur called the knight.

Dag came up to the bricked up door and slammed the axe against it until the wall came down. The door was locked and Arthur asked for the key.

"It is locked...from the inside," the mercenary told them.

Dag then kicked the door open and making it break. Arthur lit a couple of the torches and entered the small temple like house.

Mila and Galahad stayed outside to make sure that no one went in after them. Mila couldn't help notice the horrible smell coming from inside.

"It smells like death coming from there," She said softly to Galahad. He could see the fear in her eyes. He's been around death for so long that he knew that something horrible has been happening inside that temple. He simply takes her hand giving it a reasuring squeeze.

After a few minutes, they finally emerged but with a small boy in Dag's arms and a woad woman in Arthurs. Grabbing her water, Mila jumped off her horse and ran to Arthur right when he yelled for someone to bring him water. Galahad brought Dag his for the boy.

She handed the water to him and helped hold the girls head up as he gave her the water which she started chocking on it. Who knows how long it's been since she had anything to eat or drink.

Marius's wife brought over blankets to cover them in and that's when Marius came over furious and yelled at his wife for helping keep them alive and slapped her across the face which caused Arthur to get in his face threatening him.

Once Arthur was done with Marius we left to head back to the wall.

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

**I have to say I'm a little upset that I'm getting like no reviews compared to my other stories. Honestly, let me know if it's not that great. I want to know what you think of it whether it's good or bad. I can't stress this enough...please review after reading.**

Chapter 8

Once the caravan was on it's way to the wall, Mila rode in the cart with Dag and Marius's wife helping with the woman while they attended the boy. It seemed like no one really wanted to get to close to the woad.

Even though she has heard the stories of the woads and it frightened her a little but after seeing that they didn't attack her in the forest when trying to get to the knights, she didn't see them as the _blue demons_ everyone makes them out to be. The Romans are the demons.

"Hi, I'm Mila," She introduced herself as she sits next to her bringing her some water. She just watched Mila as she seemed to make herself comfortable next to her which surprised her and yet put her on edge a little. She traveled with knights but only carried a bow and had no armor.

"You can trust me. I'm no threat to you."

Looking into her deep sapphire eyes, Guinevere knew that she could trust her.

"I'm Guinevere," she finally spoke. Hearing her tell her, her name; Mila smiled. She handed over the water and watched as she swallowed it all down. She didn't want her to try to relive what happened in that place of torture, that's more of Arthur's place; so she talked about other things.

"Your land is beautiful," Mila tells her which seems to make her excited.

"Thank you, not many seem to appriciate it because of my people."

"It is. The first time I seen your people, I felt no threat as they just watched me."

"It's because they see no threat in you. They usually go after soldiers, knights...Romans."

Mila nods understanding what she was saying.

"Out of curiousity, what were you doing alone in a woad territory forest to begin with?" Guinevere asked. Wanting her to be able to trust her and with their neutral hate for Romans she went into telling her what happened.

Guinevere's heart went out to this brave girl while she listened to what she had to say. With her good hand she took one of Mila's giving it a squeeze. She could see the two of them becoming good friends.

Mila notices Galahad riding his horse beside the cart. She can't help but smile up at him which Guinevere notices. "Is that your knight?" She asks her softly. Not taking her eyes off her love she nods lightly. "Yes that's my Galahad."

Guinevere smiles seeing the love shining out of the eyes of her new friend. She could see the same love coming from her knight.

"Mi lady, would you care to join me for a ride?" Galahad asked Mila making her smile bigger. "Of course sir knight."

Giving Guinevere a smile, Mila gets up and heads to the cart opening and hops on behind Galahad. "Did we made a new friend with the woad?" If she didn't know him she would think he was being mean about it but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"She a strong, brave girl."

He simply nodded. They enjoyed the rest of their ride together in silence with her arms around his waist and one of his hands on hers.

As the sun started to set, they set up camp off of the trail into some woods. As the villagers were getting settled and knights were setting up a perimeter, Mila decided to help Guinevere with a bath._ I know I wouldn't want to stay in the filth I was tortured in,_ she thought to herself.

She heated up some water over the fire and brought it to the cart. Guinevere smiled when she saw Mila enter. "I thought you would like a bath," she said holding up the bucket of hot water. "That would be wonderful, thank you Mila."

While giving her, her bath. Guinevere felt like someone was watching her and looked to see Lancelot watching her from a tree. Mila also noticed, "Lancelot, you better go away before I pour a bucket of ice water on you," she threatened making Guinevere laugh. Lancelot smirk and walked away.

"How long have you been around them?" Guinevere asked since she seemed so comfortable around them that she can threaten them with a bucket of ice water. "For the past ten years. I joined them at the wall when mine and Tristan's parent's died of sickness. He's the only family I have left but in a way, the rest of the knight's have also become brother's to me...well with the exception of Galahad."

They both laughed a little.

"Which one is your brother?"

"The one with shoulder length hair with braids, hair kind of stays in his face, tattoos on his face and the bird. Doesn't talk much, more of an observer with his scouting instincts." She nodded knowing who she was talking about.

"I can see the resemblance now."

After finishing the bath, Mila handed her a dress that Marius's wife was kind enought to give her.

"I'm going to go check on my knights. Sleep well."

Guinevere nodded and thanked her for the bath.

Outside the cart, Mila looked around and saw at one fire was Marius and his men. She saw they were talking and it seemed a little suspisous. Right when she thought that, Marius looked up giving her an evil smirk that made her shiver. She quickly turned to find one of the knights.

She eventually found Dag with the boy under one of the carts. "Hey Dag."

The knight looks up smiling at the girl, "Mila."

"How is he doing?" She asked looking at the boy who was slowly falling asleep.

"He doesn't burn as much. His name is Lucan."

Smiling down at the boy, Mila brushed some of the hair off his face. She couldn't imagine the things this poor boy had to go through. "He's lucky to have you to take care of him." She said softly. Dag smiles at the boy as she gets up to look for the others.

Mila wanted children as much as she wanted to marry Galahad, but she wanted to wait. Like Vanora told her, she doesn't want her babies to have the term bastard to them.

Walking around she finds Bors who seemed bored out of his mind. She giggled at his face. "And what is so amusing, Mila?" Bors asks her. "Oh just the happy look on your face."

Reaching above his head, he broke a stick of the branch above him and threw it at her making her laugh. Bors couldn't help but smile at hearing her laugh. The girl in front of him shouldn't be here after being almost raped by a Roman...by anyone at that matter.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your brother is be a ghost like usual scouting the place, Arthur and Lancelot are on the other side of camp, Gwain is taking a rest, Dag is with the boy, and your _sweet_ Galahad is..."

"Right here," He said coming up behind Bors making him jump and Mila laugh again.

"Didn't know you get spooked so easily Bors," Mila said between laughter. That caused another stick to be thrown at her.

"Come on my love, let's get you some place to sleep," Galahad says taking her hand.

As they walk by Marius, she got the shiver again making Galahad notice. "Are you cold?" She shakes her head. "Marius keeps giving me these creepy looks...like the Bishop did."

Galahad turns his head and glares in Marius's direction who is still looking in their direction with that evil smirk. "Don't worry, your safe with me," he tells her as he wraps a arm around her shoulders.

They go to one of the carts and lay a mat under it to help keep the snow off her. "Your staying with me right?" She felt like a child to ask but with Marius and the Saxons, she didn't want to sleep alone.

Smiling at her he answers, "I will be with you soon. Your brother will be with you until then. You won't be alone." She smiles and leans up to kiss him. It's the first passionate kiss they shared since he left the wall and it warmed her body up. Feeling it too, Galahad pulled away. This woman of his definitely had an effect on him.

Looking up, Galahad saw Tristan and nodded at him. Giving her a kiss on her forehead he left her with her brother.

"Get some sleep," Tristan told her as he sat beside her leaning against the wheel on the chart. She looks up at her brother, admiring him. These past couple of days is the first time that she has seen him in knight and scout mode and she is so proud of her big brother.

Feeling eyes on her, she looks to see Marius watching her...again.

"Tristan," he doesn't look down to her but gives a soft grunt. "Can you hold me like when I was little."

He would do anything for his sister but looking around, Tristan didn't want to infront of all these people. He didn't want to seem soft. He's supposed to be this intimidating knight.

"Please Tristan. I need to feel safe." Which she did. Even with her knights all around her, she needed to feel safe while out here, especially with Marius.

Looking down at his little sister, he can see fear in her eyes. Giving her a small smirk he lifts up one of his arms so she can put her head in his lap, one hand holding one of hers in his lap and the other running his fingers along her back. This is what use to calm her down when she was little. As he looked down at his sister, he suddenly sees her as that young girl again.

She started to fall asleep but before she did completely she looked up at her brother with her eyes half open, "Please keep an eye on Marius," she whispered and then fell asleep. Not knowing why she said that, he decided he would do as she asked.

He didn't trust Marius anyways.

**Please review, I promise it won't bite you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

Chapter 9

As the sun started to rise the next morning, Mila didn't open her eyes. She was tired and wanted to stay right here in her safe spot in Galahad's arms. She remembers waking up when he and Tristan switched places last night. When her brother held her last night, she couldn't be happier. It's been a long time since he's done that for her.

Hearing foot steps, she didn't think anything of it at first. Just figured it was some of the knights or villagers waking up to get ready to start the day.

But that is until a hand grabs her around her arm and yanks her up off the ground and out of Galahad's arms, which wakes him up instantly drawing out his sword and starts to fight some of Marius's mercenaries. Mila tries to fight against him to try to get away but stops as a dagger gets put to her throat. Why does things keep happening to her? Does she damsel in distress on her somewhere?

"Stop! I have your whore!" Marius yelled from behind her.

"I'm not a whore!" She hisses at him.

That's when she see Tristan approach from the trees with more anger than she's ever seen. Galahad still with his sword drawn ready to fight to the death with the same anger in his eyes.

"Why me?"

Giving a dark laugh, "I was going to take the boy but these worthless knights seem to have a soft spot for you," Marius tells her, "What better way to get what I want than through you?"

"They are not worthless!" She was really getting tired of them being degrated.

"Release her!" Galahad yells.

Mila watches as Tristan gets ready to shoot his bow, and a arrow flies past her into Marius knocking her to the ground. Looking up she see's that her brother still has the arrow, she turns to see Guinevere approaching while stringing another arrow.

"Your hand seems to better," Lancelot tells her.

Being free from the now dead Roman, she runs to Galahad who runs his arms tightly around her. With Marius dead she feels more safe than yesterday. Looking up at her knight, her lips were instantly captured by his taking her by surprise.

After a moment they pull away, "I never want to see you in that kind of situation again." Mila smiles at him, "Trust me I don't either."

"ARTORIUS!" yelled Bors coming out of the forest on his horse "Do we have a problem?" he asked pushing a mercenary with his horse.

"You have a choice. You help or you die," Arthur told them.

A mercenary told the others to put down their weapons.

Galahad and Mila headed over towards Arthur, one of his arms around her shoulders to keep her close.

"Do you have _'Roman's come after me'_ anywhere on you?" Lancelot asks her.

Getting his joke she smiles, "I swear I do but honestly I'm sick and tired of them. I'm NO damsel!" Which she's not. She shouldn't have to count on Galahad or Tristan to always be there to protect her. She needs to be able to defend herself other than with a bow.

Tristan finally desides to come from his spot that he was in from the Marius ordeal. He dropped a Saxon cross bow in front of Arthur.

"It's armor piercing," Lancelot states.

"They're closing in, we have no time," Tristan says.

Arthur nodded and got all the villagers ready. Tristan comes over to Mila who is getting ready to get on her horse. "Are you alright?" She turns to see the worry all over his face, only she could see it. Grabbing his hand she gives it a squeeze and smiling, "I'm fine. I'm more happy that he's dead then him trying to use me to get to all of you." Tristan nods and leaves to get ready as well.

Mila spots Guinevere getting ready to get in the cart but runs over to her, "Guinevere!"

Turning around she see's her friend running towards her and smiles me she almost slips. Once in front of her Guinevere is a little shocked when Mila pulls her into a hug but hugs her back. "Thank you," She simply told her. Pulling back Guinevere smiles at her, "You're welcome."

For a while it was really quiet as they headed towards Hadrian's wall. Mila rode her horse between Galahad and Tristan with Tristan's bird on her hand. She was rubbing his feathers on the back of his neck when Lancelot approached them.

"Arthur needs to talk to us," Lancelot told the knights on each side of her. Galahad looked at her but she nodded telling him to go a head, she'll be ok.

As they approached the ice where the knights were, they told everyone to get off their horses and out of the carts and spread out. Mila held her hand up for the hawk to fly as she did as instructed.

While walking across the ice, Mila got really nervous as she guided her horse across the ice. Galahad looked at her with the same nervousness as the ice creaked under them. Her horse started to get scared and whined. Pulling his head towards her, she leans her forhead against his while petting his neck to calm him down.

"Knights," She hears Arthur say making her turn around.

"Well I'm tired of running. These Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting," Bors said making her smile.

"Put a stop to this," Galahad tells him then looking at her with sad eyes.

"Here...now," Dag said.

"Finally get a look at the bastards," Gawain said.

"Never like looking over my shoulder anyways," Tristan said also looking at me.

Arthur nodded and went to Ganis telling him he's in charge and how to get them to the wall.

"You can't fight an army with seven men," Ganis tells Arthur wanting to help and fight. But Mila steps forward along with Guinevere with their bows. "Nine, you can use more bows," she tells them as her and Guinevere line up with the knights. Galahad approaches her.

"What do you think you're doing Mila?"

"I'm tired of just being in the way and damsel. I going to help."

Shaking his head, "No, you need to go with the caravan. I want you to be safe."

She takes a step forward and places a hand on his cheek, "I'll be ok, I promise. Now let me help you. Don't forget who taught me how to use a bow and I'm about as good as he is."

They both turn to look at Tristan; Mila smiling at him and Galahad giving him a look to say she needs to go.

"She can do it, you know that she's as good as me," he reasures Galahad.

Taking a frustraited sigh, he agrees. "Fine but you're staying next to me."

Happy that she got her way, she takes her place between Galahad and Tristan.

In a line across the ice stood the seven knights and two women waiting with their bows in hand waiting for the Saxons. The drums got louder and louder as they waited. Soon the Saxons were on the ice. The leader of the group called an archer to go forward to see if they were in range or not. The arrow made it about halfway between the two groups.

"Tristan, Bors, Mila," Arthur calls them to now shoot their arrows.

"Their too far out of range," Guinevere tries to tell him but Mila just smiles as the three of them string their bows, Tristan with three on his and fire. Each arrow making its target.

The knights plus Mila all turn to look at her with a 'you were saying' look but she strings her bow anyways.

They all started to fire their arrows at the ranks to make the Saxons cluster to help break the ice. But the closer the Saxons got, they realized the ice wasn't going to break.

"Prepare for a fight," Arthur tells them.

Knowing that she can't fight with a sword, Mila keeps firing her arrows, never missing a target. Next thing they know, Dag is running across the ice with his axe.

"DAG!" Bors yells out to him but he keeps running and stops to start chopping at the ice.

"Cover him," Arthur tells them and they continue to fire.

Mila started to add a few more arrows on her bow like her brother to hit some more targets. She noticed one of the men pointing his crossbow at Dag, so she aimed for him. As soon as her arrow hit him, he released the crossbow still hitting Dag.

"DAG!" She cried out for him.

The ice started to break taking the Saxons down. Arthur and Bors ran to get Dag right when he fell in the water. They kept firing until they were out of arrows.

Dropping her bow, Mila ran across the ice.

"Dagonet, stay with me!" Bors cried out but Dag's eyes slowly closed as he took is last breath.

"No!" Mila cried out tears going down her face.

"Dagonet!" Bors cried out once more.

Not being able to see her in pain, Galahad pulls Mila into his arms and held her as she cried in his chest.

Everyone was hurting and in pain from loosing another brother in arms.

**Review for the knights!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

**Thank you so much Bones98 for the review! This chapter is dedicated to you lovely! **

**One more chapter after this until the epilogue. **

Chapter 10

The rest of the trip was rode in complete silence in mourning for their fallen knight. Mila rode her horse between her two knights. She wasn't extremely close with Dag but he was still like a brother to her like the rest of the knights. He never talked much but he did teach her about herbs used for healing.

It's been so long since they have lost a knight, she forgot what it felt like to loose someone she cared about. She doesn't know what she would do if it was Tristan or Galahad. She would be so lost without them.

Once they finally made it back to the wall, everyone could tell that something happened by the looks on all their faces. Mila rode her horse with the knights through the gate.

They all got off their horses with grave looks on their faces.

"Thank the lord. Thanks to God's you made it," The Bishop said going to the cart Alecto was in. He kept praising him for making it. That's when they hear Guinevere yell for Lucan who ran through the gates towards them.

The Bishop's guards tried to go after him but Galahad pulled out his sword stopping them from getting any closer.

They all watched as a teary eyed Lucan approached the fallen knight on his horse pulling the large ring off his finger. They all watched this with sad eyes.

"Come, come you are all free!" The Bishop called to them as a guard brought him the box with their release papers. They all wanted to hurt him for being so happy.

Arthur got nose to nose with him mumbling something they couldn't hear. When he walked away is when the Bishop turned and seen that Mila was with them.

"What was she doing with you?" He hissed at Arthur's retreating form stepping closer but stopping when all the knights took out their weapons.

"You are to stay away from her. Don't even look at her," Arthur demanded to him. He still had to figure out how he was going to handle him for hurting someone that meant so much to his knights and himself.

After stepping back, Lancelot went to the box and grabbed all of the papers. Giving Galahad his first, after grabbing the paper, Galahad took Mila's hand in his and headed straight for their quarters.

They didn't say anything as they went straight to their bed and laid down holding each other. They stayed like that until they realized they needed to get cleaned up for Dagonet's burial. No one was looking forward to this.

At the grave yard, Mila was standing between Galahad with her arm around his waist with her favorite flower in hand, his arm around her back; and she was holding one of Tristan's hands with her other. They watched as Gawain took the box that held all their release papers. Tristan took it after they got their papers. Now with just Dag's in it, Gawain placed it on top of his grave.

"Goodbye old friend," Gawain tells him.

Stepping forward from Galahad and Tristan, Mila kisses the flower and lays it on top of the box. With a tear slipping down her face, she takes her previous position between her two knights.

Mila feels her heart break at the sight of Lucan in Guinevere's arms, crying with Dag's ring around his neck. Jols had a hold of Dag's horse to release once they were done. It was a tradition to release the fallen knights horses into the wild, as if the knights were still living through them.

Slowly everyone started to leave, Mila never releasing her hold on her brother or Galahad as they walk back in silence.

Later that night, Galahad and Mila were heading to walk along the top of the wall when the crowd in front of it started to panic. Looking at each other quickly, they ran to the wall and shocked to see the sight in front of them. In the field in front of the wall were thousands of Saxons camping out.

The knights and Mila continued to look ahead until Arthur approached. After seeing what was in front of him, Arthur turned to look at his men, "Knights, my journey with you ends here. May God be with you." He then headed down the stairs.

"What does he mean by that?" Mila asked no on in particular.

"He wants us to live with the freedom we have while he stays and fights," Gawain answered.

"Are you going to leave him to fight this on his own?"

No one answered.

"You can't just leave him behind."

"Mila, this isn't our fight anymore. Our contract with Rome is done," Bors tells her angerly, "How many more of us should die for a cause that is not our own."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "I hate Rome as much as all of you, but this is so much bigger than Rome. Can't you see it?" None of them have ever seen her like this. "Everything you have faught for would be for nothing if you walk away. Merlin kept Arthur alive because he wants to help because he believes in him. They want to defeat Rome! Become united!"

"Just stop Mila, you don't understand!" Bors yells at her.

"Why? Because I'm a woman? A wench? If that be the case I should've just let the Bishop rape me to show me what my place really was!"

All of their eyes widened at her words. Bors could tell that he hurt the girl he's grown to love like his sister. But there was no way he was going to give up what they faught so hard for just to die like Dag.

"Mila, don't say that," Galahad told her pulling her to him but she just pulled away.

"No Galahad, it's true. What I say doesn't matter, so what happens to me doesn't matter either."

"Mila," Galahad tried to take her hand to try to make her understand that she does matter, to all of them and that he wants to take their freedom and go so they can finally live.

"Don't," She hissed taking her hand and walking down the stairs.

Tristan watched as his sister walked away angry and hurt. What has made her think this way and want to stay and fight. She has been wanting them to have their freedom as long as they have. She should be happy to leave and avoid this battle.

Having a bad feeling in his gut, he nudges Galahad to go with him to go after her. No words needed.

Mila ran and ran once she left the wall. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to see anyone. Turning down a corridor, she leans against a wall, sliding down it to the floor, with her face in her knees. She wants her knights to live with their freedom, but why would they walk away after all of this to leave Arthur alone to fight the Saxons?

Someone starts to pet her head, thinking that it was either Galahad or Tristan she starts to apologize. "I'm sorry for how I acted."

But the voice that spoke wasn't one she expected, "I forgive you," the Bishop said, "Now how about we pick up where we left off before you attacked me?"

Before she can call for help, he covers her mouth with her hand and forces her to lay down and starts to pull up her dress.

This is not happening to me again!

She thought to herself and tried to fight him off of her but he was to heavy. She didn't stop though. One of his fingers that was covering her mouth slipped between her lips and she took this chance to bite down hard. He yelled in pain as she screamed for help.

The Bishop slaps her hard across the face, "You stupid..." but before he could finish his sentence, he looked down to see two blades coming through his chest. They were pulled out and the Bishop fell on Mila dead.

She started to struggle to get the now dead Bishop off of her but he was thrown off and she had tears of happiness to see Tristan and Galahad in front of her with their bloodied swords.

Jumping up she throws her arms around the both of them. They held her like that for a moment before checking on her. They were relieved when told he didn't get her.

Arthur, along with the rest of the knights soon joined and surprisingly not shocked to see the dead Bishop. Looking at the scene in front of him, Arthur needed no explanation as to what happened. He called some trusted guards to clean up the mess.

"We will tell them that a Saxon was dressed in one of Marius's mercenaries armor and killed him," Arthur told us. They all nodded knowing that it was believable.

When Arthur told Horton, he was shocked but believed it none the less.

Relieved that they were in the clear, her and Galahad head back to their quarters to pack to leave with the caravan in the morning.

"Galahad," she says to him once in the room, "I'm sorry for earlier."

He walks up to her shaking his head, "There is no reason to apologize. We all understand why you spoke up but we can't stay." She nods her head as he pulls her into his arms.

"As soon as we are home, we can finally get married."

She looks up smiling at him, "I can't wait."

Outside they were smiling but inside they all know they should stay.

**Pretty pretty please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

**Epilogue after this. Can't believe it's almost over!**

Chapter 11

When the sun came up, everyone got up slowly to get ready to leave. The day finally came that Arthur would battle an army of Saxons alone.

After getting dressed, Mila and Galahad walked to the stables hand in hand. The rest of the knights were there minus Arthur. For them all to want to leave to live their lives with the freedom they now have, they all had grave looks on their faces. Mila could tell that they didn't want to leave Arthur to fight alone, but no one else wanted to die.

Once all their horses were ready, even a saddle on Mila's horse; they leave with the caravan.

They were riding along side the caravan when Bors noticed something on top of the hill. This caught the rest of their attention. On top of the hill was Arthur in his full armor, as was his horse.

Bors rode out of line and yelled, "Artorius!"

Bring up his sword he yelled with his sword in the air, "RUUUUSSSSSS!"

Dropping his sword, Arthur called back after a moment, "RUUUSSSS!"

They rode for a little bit longer until the drums started making the knights horses to get upset. They were trying to turn around, had their ears back, and whining. Mila watched as the knights tried to calm their horses down.

Realization came across all their faces.

Tristan and Galahad all turned to look at her with sad eyes. She knew that they were going to go fight. As much as she was scared for them, she was even more proud. She gives them a teary smile to let them know she understands.

Tristan looks at his bird, "You're free." Instead of flying away, he flew to Mila. This made a single tear escape. She had the bird sit on her saddle as she got off. She helped Galahad with his armor like usual and trying not to cry like always. When she was finished, he turned to look at her.

"Please come back to me," She said no louder than a whisper. "I promise," He promises before kissing her deeply. There was a higher chance than usual that he might not make it back to her and wanted to express all his love in this one kiss. "I love you Mila," he tells her almost breathless from the kiss. "I love you Galahad."

Tristan makes his way over to her. For some reason she felt like this was going to be goodbye with him. "Please be careful brother." She tried to stay strong but the tears betrayed her as they ran down her face. "I'm always careful."

"I know you are but please Tristan...don't do anything stupid. You're my brother, the last of my family. I can't loose you."

He pulls her into a hug not saying anything else. It killed him to see her like this. As much as he wants to make it back to her, he felt like this would be the last time he would look at his little sister.

She watched as they all got on their horses.

"I'm very proud of you knights," She tells them getting their attention, "I never told you this but...Gawain, Bors, Lancelot, you are like brothers to me like Tristan and I love you all."

It warmed all their hearts to hear her say that. It gave them some hope. "Please be careful."

Giving her one last smile, they all rode off in full armor with their horses also in armor.

As the caravan started moving again, Vanora called out to Mila. "Mila, come on, their leaving without you."

Turning to look at her friend she gives her a sad smile. "I don't think I'm going to go."

"You can't go out there and fight Mila."

Mila nods, "I know but I can't leave and just wait to hear news. I'm going to stay right here."

Knowing there was no arguing with her, Vanora nods before leaving with all her children.

Mila stayed in that spot on her horse listening as the battle started. For the first time ever, she prayed hoping that someone was listening to her prayers to keep her knights safe.

A while later, the bird starts to go crazy catching her attention, "What is it?"

The bird takes off into the air above the battle. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Not hesitating, she takes off towards the hill that the knights left their staffs on. The battle was a blood bath of Saxons and Woads. She was able to spot Arthur, Gawain, and Galahad defeating everyone they were coming to.

Looking around she tried to find her brother. Looking to the sky she saw the hawk making a small circle in the air. Looking down from where he is flying she sees Tristan fighting a huge Saxon. He looks like he could be the leader with how he stands.

Mila cries out as the Saxon slices Tristan under his arm catching him by surprise and then across his back. Her brother was about to die in front of her eyes.

Without thinking she grabs her bow and charges her horse down the hill to help her brother. On her way she notices a bald Saxon with a braided beard about to shoot Lancelot with a crossbow, so she hurries up and strings her bow, firing the arrow straight through his hand making him drop the crossbow before firing.

Lancelot looks up surprised as he watches Mila take off across the battlefield after saving his life. Taking this as his chance, he throws one of his swords into the chest of the Saxon.

Trying to get to her brother as fast as she can, she continues to shoot Saxons on her way without taking her eyes off her brother. Tristan has taught her very well.

A black stallion with no armor catches Galahad's attention when he looks up from a kill. His heart stops when he sees that it's Mila.

"MILA!" He yells for her but she doesn't turn his way. He goes to go after her but another Saxon gets in his way.

Mila hears Galahad's voice yell for her but she knows that he wants her to get out of there. She has to save her brother. Her heart starts to race as she watches Tristan fall to the ground, the Saxon stalking him from behind.

She watches as if everything slowed down as the Saxon looks up to meet Arthur's eyes and holds up the sword to go in for the kill. Stringing up her bow, she fires a arrow into his shoulder making him drop the sword. She fires another into his other shoulder.

Arthur watches surprised at Mila firing her bow at the Saxon leader to save her brother. Knowing that he would try to kill her, Arthur runs to where Tristan is to help Mila out.

Firing two more in each leg as she gets closer, she can see the fire burning in his eyes. The closer she got she saw how big he was. Suddenly afraid that he was going to end her life, she shook it off. She had to save her brother who the Saxon seem to forgetten about at the moment.

Stopping her horse she fires one last arrow in the side of his chest making him stumble but not killing him. She froze as he approached her with her brother's sword raised in his hands. Right before it came down on her, Arthur jumped in the way blocking the attack.

Taking this as her chance, Mila jumps off the horse and gets to her brother.

"Tristan!"

Thinking that he is hearing things, Tristan looks up to see Mila running towards him.

"Mila, what...are you...doing here?"

"Don't ask questions. Don't speak. You can yell at me later," She said trying to help him up.

She noticed a couple Saxons coming towards her but she still had her bow and fired her arrows at them. A look of determination on her face to protect the brother that has protected her all her life.

After killing all the Saxons around them, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Lancelot looked up to see Arthur fighting the leader, but what was amazing to them was Mila standing over her brother protecting him, firing arrows left and right as he laid on the ground. There was not a hint of fear on her face. Galahad was angry but very proud of her.

Tristan watched as his sister stood above him killing all the Saxons. He has never been so proud of his sister than he was at this moment. He couldn't be happier that he taught her how to use a bow.

Arthur killed the leader and as he stood up he saw his knights to his right watching something behind him. Turning, he watched with as much amazement as the others as Mila killed the last few Saxons that came her way.

When the last one was dead, Mila dropped her arms and started to breath heavy. That took a lot out of her. Looking down, she sees Tristan looking up at her with so much pride in his eyes. Bending down she falls into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're ok," she says to him.

In pain from the two wounds the Saxon leader gave him, he hugged her back tightly. He was furious she was on the battlefield but even more proud of what she did with just her bow. She saved his life. If she didn't come, he would of died. He was certain of that.

She then remembered something. Smacking Tristan on the side of the arm as hard as she can, "What did I say about doing something stupid?" She yelled. Tristan looked at her confused. "You went after the Saxon leader you idiot brother of mine."

The knights and Guinevere laughed at the scene in front of them as they gathered where Mila and Tristan were. Looking up she smiles but flintches a little at the look on Galahad's face. Standing up, she makes her way to him. She knows that he is angry with her but it doesn't matter to her.

Before she can say anything, Galahad pulls her into his arms. "Do you know how incredibly stupid that was?" She laughs softly, "I know but if I didn't," She looks down at her brother, "He would've died."

"I would have also died," Lancelot tells them. He pulls her out of Galahad's arms into his own, "Thank you Mila."

After escaping his hug, Mila helps Bors as he helps Tristan on his feet.

Looking around at the faces in front of her she smiled; the most important people in her life, her family, and she had them all...alive.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own Mila**

**I'm sad to say this but this is the final chapter. I want to give a HUGE thank you to Bones98 for all the wonderful reviews. You've been amazing lovely, thank you so much! **

Epilogue

A week after the battle, Guinevere and Vanora barged into Galahad and Mila's quarters without knocking. They knew that Galahad was with the rest of the knights. It was a couple hours past sun rise and Mila was still sleeping.

"Mila, you have to wake up," Vanora tried waking her up gently.

The women were very excited for today. Galahad has been planning a huge surprise for her the past couple of days and today is the day she get's to enjoy it.

Mila groaned pulling the blanket over her head. She did not want to wake up to her two best friends right now. She wanted to sleep.

'I swear if you don't get up I'm going to get a bucket of water and dump it on you," Guinevere threatened her. But that just got Galahad's pillow thrown at her head. "Let me sleep you evil women!"

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Guinevere gave Vanora a nod. Vanora disappeared out of the room to get their secret weapon.

After fighting trying to get the blanket from Mila, Vanora came back smiling with Bors who had the most evil grin on his face with the rest of the knights in the door way to watch. They all know that you don't wake Mila up.

Bending over getting close to Mila's head, Bors took a deep breath and yelled "RUUUSSSSSS!"

Mila screamed for dear life falling off the bed onto her back.

The men busted out laughing and took off leaving Vanora and Guinevere to deal with her wrath.

"What the hell is so important that you risked me falling on my stomach hurting the baby!" Mila screamed at them.

Shocked looks were all over their faces. Mila, just realizing what she said cover her mouth with both hands.

"Wh..wh...what did you just say?" Guinevere stuttered.

"Nothing, I said nothing!"

"You just said baby!" Vanora said excited.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" They both say to her pulling her in their arms.

"Ok I did but please don't tell anyone. I was planning on telling Galahad tonight," she begged her friends.

The two women gave each other knowing looks. "Well then lets get you looking so beautiful that his mouth will hit the floor," Vanora tells her bringing her up off the floor to get her in a bath.

"Ok, thank you so much."

When she disappeared they started whispering. "Now we don't have to make some lame excuse to get her looking nice," Guinevere told her. "I know, this worked out perfectly," Vanora said nodding.

The rest of the day, they got her skin completely spotless of dirt, put her hair in a braided updo, and put her in a very simple but beautiful white dress.

"Why a white dress?" Mila asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Um..." the girls looked at each other to think of something, "To...show the last of your innocence for the baby?" Guinevere came up with. Vanora looked at her like that was the most ridicuous answer but to their surprise, Mila took it.

"Yeah, I guess that makes since. You two did wonderful, I don't think I've ever felt this beautiful."

"You know you're still missing something," Guinevere told her.

"What?"

"Those flowers you love in the meadow in the forest, they would look beautiful with some in your hair," Vanora told her.

"I would love that," She agreed.

Giving each other a wink, they lead the girl to the meadow.

When Mila got to the opening, she was completely in awe.

In front of her was Galahad in his knightly armor with the knights behind him, all smiling at her. Some of the villagers and woads that she knew and made friends with were standing in front as if waiting on her, and Merlin in the middle. Turning her head she looks at her two friends, "What is this?"

Bending down, Vanora picks up the bouquet of her favorite flowers handing them to her as Guinevere put a few in her hair, "Your wedding," they both tell her making her eyes go wide.

"What do you mean my wedding?"

They smile at their friend, "Your wonderful knight has been planning this for you for the past couple of days," Vanora tells her.

That's when Tristan walks up to her, "You look beautiful sister, may I walk you down to your soon to be husband?"

"You were in on this too?"

He smiles at her, "Of course, _everyone_ was except for you." The shock wore off and smiled brightly at her brother. _They are so sneaky,_ she thought.

Vanora and Guinevere took their spots on the other side like the knights.

As they walked down, Mila never took her eyes off of Galahad. The love was shinning bright from both of their eyes. She couldn't believe he did this for her.

When they reached him, Tristan kissed her forehead and gave her to Galahad, "Remember you hurt her..." "I know you'll kill me." Mila laughs at them as she takes his hand.

"You planned all this?" She asked him. He smiles brightly at her, "I told you that once we were home I was going to marry you and since we decided to stay here after the battle...it became home."

"You are a sneaky sneaky man," She says smiling at him which he gives her a wink in return. Looking at the knights, they all gave her big smiles.

Merlin starts to talk, "Welcome everyone to this surprised planned wedding in celebration of Galahad and Mila. Their love has been through so much over the past ten years and here today, they can finally make their love official as man and wife."

Merlin nodded to Galahad, he turned to her placing the gold ring with a small sapphire on her finger. It was as bright as her eyes. Realizing she didn't have a ring, Vanora tapped her shoulder, "Here you go." She took the gold band from her smiling and slipped it on his finger. "Wow you planned every thing didn't you?" Mila whispers to him making him laugh.

Tristan hands Merlin a purple rope to tie around their hands. While he was wrapping it around their hands, Mila noticed it was all the ribbons with _G_ on them. She couldn't believe he made the ceremonial wedding rope from all his ribbons she sent him. "With this rope you are binded together for life as man and wife," Merlin tells them.

Taking a gold goblet of wine, Merlin held it up to the setting sun saying a blessing. He hands it over for Mila to drink and then she hands it to Galahad.

"You are now one. Man and wife," Merlin finished.

Galahad pulls her to him and kisses her with all the love he can. Mila has never been so happy in her life.

Pulling apart they smile at their friends as they cheer for the newly weds.

Back in the court yard they celebrate their love with everyone. Villagers were playing music, everyone was dancing. It was the first time in a long time that everyone was this happy.

Mila kept smiling big at her new husband. She needed to tell him about the baby.

"Galahad," he turns to look at her smiling, "Yes my wife."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is that?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her confused for a moment before it hit him and his eyes went wide.

"Really?" He asked smiling bigger than he did earlier today.

"Yes."

He pulled her into his lap kissing her deeply.

Once they pulled away, they went to their quarters straight away to celebrate.

Today was more than Mila would have ever dreamed even if she planned it herself. This definitely was the perfect start for a long and wonderful life together.

**For the finale time...please review my lovelies!**


End file.
